The Change
by LilMomoChan
Summary: Fushigi Yuugimy world...this story is for my friends. They wanted me to write a story about them mixed with something so yeah thats what I did and it shows how much I care for them.
1. The Girls

**The Change**

"I can't believe you! Your really going to do this to us and me?" screamed a young man's with a bit of pain squeaked in his voice. Tears ran down his face that had dirt smeared all over mixed with drips of blood. A smaller younger girl held a grin with a bit pain in her eyes but not much. She laughed silently as she watched the one she supposedly to love and marry.

A bit of tears laid in her eyes but she had a feeling that this was the right thing She knew that this was meant for her, hearing the screams run through her ears.

"I'm sorry, I really am I don't know why I was sent here but now its time to go. I don't think I was meant for this path. I should leave as soon as I can so our future could still go on without each other. Good bye." She reached over to press her lips against but missed and laid a kiss on his soft dirty/bloody face. She pulled back seeing his eyes closed tightly looking away from her.

"Leave then. Better do it fast too, never know what will happen." More tears reached to her eyes since she had a soft heart. She felt horrible about doing this to him but she still knew it was for the best. Without another glance she was gone.

**Chapter 1- The girls**

The sun shined as it rested up high in the blue sky. The shine landed down on the earth. The crowd of people ran through the streets with tall buildings every where. A group of girls with a few boys followed each other through the streets. They were smiling and laughing as their conversation continued between the young ones.

"God Curtis, you are so perverted." Said a young girl, which was disgusted by the boy that stood next to her. The one that spoke was almost the smallest one that stood in the group. Her brown hair almost reached to her butt and waved a bit at the end. A gold mettle hair piece with red jewels touched in a pattern on her headband pulling her bangs behind her showing off her forehead. She wore a white top that let free sleeves free on her shoulders and the shirt reached above her belly button. She also wore a white skirt that had a silver belt wrapped around her waist. Her dress blew in the gentle breeze easily showing off her nice skinny legs with her shoes that was silver sandals with a small heel with it.

The guy, named Curtis, the one that disgusted her stood next to her with a big grin planted on his lips. He stood next to her looking down at her since she reached just a bit past his shoulders. His brown hair hung over on his head as he moved his head. His hair was short but not that short that would make it stay still. He was well built and his clothes he wore matched him well. They showed off his muscles and the pants he wore were not too tight but a bit baggy that kind of hid his shoes.

"Oh come on Kelly its not 'THAT' bad is it?" asked Curtis. Kelly glared her eyes at Curtis making him step back a bit. They heard a couple laughs come behind them and they stopped to look the ones that are laughing.

"Is it funny hearing nasty things come out of that mouth?" Kelly pointed at Curtis as she glared at the ones laughing too. The stopped laughing kind of a bit of giggles escaped from them.

"It's very humorous watching you two." laughed a tall young guy. He stood next to the other ones, which ended up being girls that laughed. He looked kind of dorky looking but not too bad. He wore just clothing, shirt and jeans. His hair was brown but a bit lighter then the others. He had a bit of blonde mixed with it. He looked down at the other two that were laughing.

"Jill, Amanda, Kayla do you agree?" asked the taller guy. The three girls let out a few giggles and returned a respond with a nod. They watched as Kelly turned red and looked like she was about to murder them. They laughed even more thinking it was very funny. But all of a sudden they heard a squeak and then a bit of a bang. They were all tackled to the ground, even Kelly and no boys; by a blonde haired girl that had it in a ponytail she wore a red head bandanna around the ponytail. She let her bangs come from the side of her face looking like they came with the bandanna.

They all were smashed on top of each other with a dizzy face as the blonde head laughed with a huge smile taking most of her face. The girls that got tackled jumped up at the same time and glared very violently at the girl.

"ALICIA!" screamed the girls ignoring the laughing guys.

Alicia grinned as she waved at them. "Howdy ya'll! What's going on?" asked Alicia acting like nothing happened. Her figure was a great figure she stood just a 'tiny' bit taller then Kelly. She wore a black shirt with no sleeves and only covered her breast. The shirt didn't even go to her belly button but, which made her happy; she wore jeans that were a bit baggy but not too bad. (She winked as she was being told her figure?)

"Hey girls, should we ditch the guys?" asked Kelly as she leaned over just to make sure only the girls heard.

"Nah, too mean, how about we just scare them?" asked Alicia looking at the girls.

"Only you would think of a thing like that Alicia." Glared Jill as her brown long hair hung over her shoulders as she leaned over to hear what's all going on.

"How about we just say we will kill them?" Everyone glared at Kayla, especially Alicia.

"Hey hey hey!" cried Alicia "only me, can talk about that kind of stuff!" Kayla stepped back a bit nervous and then jumped slightly as she heard a voice behind her. She spun around facing the boys.

"What are you girls talking about now?" questioned the guys. Kayla blinked a bit wondering what to say and once she was about to respond some one jumped on her back.

"We're going shopping at the mall. Want to come?" Amanda grinned watching the guys' eyes wide and was about to make a run for it before they did they both answered.

"Nope sorry, busy!" The girls watch the guys' run and they burst out laughing. After a few seconds they calmed down and grinned at each other.

"Ready for shopping?" asked Amanda.

"YAY! SHOPPING!" screamed Alicia as she jumped up and down running towards the road that reached the mall.

"Alicia is." Said Kelly staring the direction Alicia went and laughed a bit slowly walking that way followed by the girls.

"Yup so agree there. Good picking a place to go too Amanda?" asked Jill gazing at Amanda.

Amanda smiled all proud of herself about getting the right place. "Yeah I know I wanted to go so bad! Anyways I should get some manga. I still need to get my first manga!" Kelly looked at Amanda surprised before starting to fallow Alicia's tracks.

-------------------------------------Mall-----------------------------------------------------------------

The girls walked into the busy big building. Their eyes glittered as they looked at all the buildings and the crowded people walk through the stores. They people smiled as they walked around holding tons of bags. The girls walked towards were Alicia was.

-------------------------------------------Alicia---------------------------------------------------------

Alicia stared into a window of a book shop. She held bags in her hands already, looking like food, anime, books, some clothing, and others. She grinned into the reflection of herself. She laughed a bit before jumping slightly as a voice interrupted her window gazing. She spun around to fast the girls.

"Already spent money? Wow your fast Alicia." Jill teased. Jill land her hand on her hip with her red mini skirt rested over the top of her knees. Her yellow t-shirt pressed perfectly against the top of her body showing off the size of her breast. Her long brown hair laid past her lower back as a bit of hair hung over her shoulder.

Kayla walked up next to Jill as her short shorts showed off her gorgeous legs. Her legs were perfect for a guy to run his hands down them. The top of her shirt went a bit past her chest area but her belly button showed as the string of the shirt hung to her belly button.

Amanda was next to Kelly, (already explained her…) she looked kind of like a business women. Her red skirt that was short was tightly against her legs, as her red belly shirt showed of her great curves of the top area, with a red coat buttoned over her belly button area hung below her skirt. Her reddish hair went to the middle of her back as her bangs hung to the tip of her ears on both sides of her face. She smiled at the girls watching the conversation go between them.

------------------------------------------------------After a while-------------------------------------

The girls walked into to a book store. The books didn't look new; they looked like they were held for years and years almost as dinosaurs even had books. When Kelly scanned the room she spotted an old man behind a counter smiling at the girls before looking through a big pack of pages.

"Well this will seem interesting." The girls walked separate ways accepted Kelly. Kelly stood staring at a door as she never notice the girls leave. She walked slowly up towards the door but was startled by the owner of the store.

"The room is where very old books are. If you think these are old books look at the ones in there." The girls heard what the owner said but Jill. Jill was dazed into a book that seems to like drag her into it. As Jill read on, Kelly and the rest of the girls pushed the door open and walking through a room that was kind of dim lighted. There seem to be no one in the room. _The old man was right_ thought Kelly as she stared at the older books that lay in the shelves that seem to be filled with dust and cobwebs.

There were 2 shelves in the room. Kelly and Amanda walked in the middle while the others go to the other sides of them. Kelly ran her fingers gently across the sides of the dusty books. She stepped closer to the middle while Amanda coughed as she opened a book. Kelly stopped looking at a book that had something about stars. She blinked slightly reaching the book out putting it into her hands. When she opened the book all of a sudden a book fell onto the floor. The next thing you know Kayla and Alicia were on the other side from Amanda and Kelly with startled looks on their face.

"That scare-"started Kayla but was interrupted by a bright red light.

--------------------------------------------------Jill------------------------------------------------------

Jill thought it was a bit quiet so she looked up from her book to scan the room looking for her friends. _Where are they_ thought Jill as she stood up closing the old book. She stood holding the book to her side. She stepped towards the counter while she looked between shelves but noticed none was in the store. She jumped as an old guy walked up behind her.

"Looking for your friends?" asked the guy.

"Yes, have you seen them?" Jill blinked waiting for the old man to respond. He thought for awhile before answering back.

"4 girls?" Jill nodded as the old man continued. "They went in there." He pointed to the door that stood still just a few feet away from them.

"Thank you." Jill walked towards the door as the old man nodded before going to his counter. Jill pressed her free hand against the door but was blinded by a bright red light. The light dimmed down a bit letting her open her eyes but they soon widen with fear in them.

"Kelly! Amanda! Kayla! Alicia!" was the last thing that reached the girls ears before they vanished from the room.

All done with Chapter 1 D people out there that don't know us…I dunno if you would enjoy this but hopefully you do. I made this for my friends - they are the closest family I have to me so far. So this is to everyone I love! thank you! Hope you like it too! .

Great…I'm always the crazy one. ;D ---Alicia

Yup -….cuz you always been crazy Alicia ---Kelly

Liar ---Alicia glares

Yup..---Kelly glares back

laughs ---Alicia


	2. Where Are We

**Chapter 2-Where are we?**

Eyes flew open that belong to Kayla's. She gently pushed herself up as she examines the place where she stood. She spun around to examine behind her too. _The books…disappeared. _thought Kayla. She made a step and felt a bit of dust land on her feet. She looked down and her eyes widen as she let a scream.

--------------------------------------------------Alicia-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia laid on her back with her eyes spinning from the daze that just happened. She shook her head letting the daze disappear from her eye sight. She stood up and looked around seeing a few people walking by. They would look at her and smile while waving. _What the hell! _Alicia's mind screamed out. _Ouch! That hurt Alicia don't scream so loud in your small mind please. _ Alicia jumped and recognized the voice that just entered her head but what bother her more was. _Why are you talking me in my head? When did this happen! How did this happen! What the heck! Kelly this is all your fault! _Alicia walked around slightly her eyes rested on the running water as her eyes run up to the other side of the water.

"That's weird." whispered Alicia as she stepped closer to the water her eyes still glued to the other side. The other side was all dusty and no grass unlike this side. There was a lot of green fresh grass where Alicia stood but she couldn't figure out why on the other side of this little tiny lake or stream one of the two. Her eyes ran across the dusty area that looked like a desert. Right when she finally got out of her cockishness. She returned to the spot that she started from with her eyes. She let out a gentle scream as her eyes lay on Kayla on the other side.

"What the heck you doing over there Kayla?" screamed Alicia over to the other side.

--------------------------------------------------------Kayla-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kayla looked around as she walked her steps towards wherever. She reached a lake or stream she could seem to figure out which one. She walked closer to it and stared down at the water which her reflection shined back. Kayla leaned down and put her hands together and laid them into the water. She bring her hands out that were filled of water. She leaned her lips towards it to get a drink but right when she got really close to it.

"KAYLA!" screamed some one from across the lake. This startled Kayla making her rock back an forth. She lost her balance and ended up landing face first into the water. She came up to the surface from underwater and let out a gasp of air. Her eyes landed on the one that called her name.

"ALICIA YOU IDIOT! I HATE YOU!" screamed Kayla as she started swimming up towards the shore that she was just at. She could hear Alicia laughing so hard for the accident that just happen. Kayla dried of her hair by spinning it around and holding tightly as she watched the drips of water come down from her hair and land on the ground. Kayla spun around still glaring deathly at Alicia. Then her eyes fell to her clothes.

"These are awkward clo-" Kayla started but when her eyes landed on nothingness across the water. She looked around a bit as she let out Alicia's name a few times. Then she felt some one in her presents and she spun around to end up facing Alicia. Alicia blinked from dizzy and confusion but she end up laughing really hard as she watches Kayla let a scream out and fly back into the water.

--------------------------------------------------------Kelly and Amanda-------------------------------------------------

"I heard her voice inside my head it was sooo weird Mandy!" cried out Kelly as her and Amanda walked to wherever their feet leads them to. Amanda kept making weird looks at Kelly as she shook her head not believing her words. She let out a soft chuckle too thinking its kind of funny watching Kelly freak out.

"Okay then Kelly. You win. Anyways why are we dressed like this." Amanda points down to her clothing and Kelly looked at her and runs her eyes down them (no sick ways please!).

"Hmm, well we aren't in the Library anymore unless there is ghost books or something." Kelly then started looking around a big nervous. "maybe we are in the library just…scary…books going to…come after…us!" Kelly let out a scream as she started running away. Amanda just stood behind laughing at her.

"Well Kelly I really do think your on something…when did you start tha-" Amanda got hit by a big rock and end up flying backwards doing a few flips hitting a tree then lays on the ground all out of it with dizzy eyes.

"Shuddup! The manders! I don't do that kind of thing never will either!" Kelly walked towards Amanda with a big chunk of wood to see if anything would happen when she gets out of shock.

Amanda shook her head letting her shock leave her and she glares deathly at Kelly. She jumped up and attacked her down to the ground making Kelly scream out and makes her wood fly out of her hands. They rolled around fighting as a big ball of dust wrap around the two. "YOU SO GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!"

"Oh yeah! Well you already paid for what you did! But maybe it wasn't enough!"

"Oh it was enough you just need it harder."

"Eww"

"Shuddup! Not that way!"

"Riiiight."

"You sicko! You have to stop hanging around guys!"

"So do you!"

"Do not!"

"uh, excuse me?" a blue haired guy stood watching a dust ball roll around with voices screaming out at it.

"Do too!"

"Umm.." sweat dropped the guy as he continued watching trying to figure out a way to get them to stop.

"Do not!"

"You so dooooo too!"

"HEY!" screamed the blue haired guy and he watches the dust ball slowly fly away as the girls were wrapped up into each other (no sicko thingehs). The guy coughed and the girls stared at him. Amanda leads towards Kelly to whisper in her ear.

"He's kind of cute." whispered Amanda and she watches Kelly nod a bunch of times and very quickly.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt but I was kind of looking for the empire's place. Would you girls know at all." asked the blue haired guy. He stood there as his long hair, with it tied in two spots, flew into the wind. Since Amanda and Kelly had their hairs up in an awkward position their hair stay still. It seem to be pulled back into a very tight buns that had purple/blue ribbons streaming down for it. But Kelly still had her head band but this time it was blue and purple jewels. Her clothes changed though they were like old fashion and I mean old fashion. It was a dress that went to her feet it was the color of teal and it was tightly against her form. She had a blue ribbon wrapped around her waist as see through fabric laced out covering the dress in spots. But you could still see the teal color out of it. Then the top well it was tight but not too tight. There were no sleeves but a the see through fabric that went from her waist was on her sleeve part too. They went all the way down and wrapped around her middle finger on both sides of her arms.

Amanda stood up as her awkward clothing fell straight to its normal way. She had the same as Kelly a bit but it was the color of a pink rose. It also did stick against her body very well but it was still baggy too. With the ribbon wrapped around her waist this time it left a long string out so that's what blew in the wind with the gentleman's hair. Her hair was also held back tightly a bit of hair fell out so that went to her shoulders and her bangs were on the side of her face as that reaches to her shoulders also. "Well umm.. Sir we aren't too sure where we are. We just came from… another place so we are also lost too."

"Damn. Well I should know this place by now. I should find it but thank you anyways for you help." He turns away and started walking his steps again.

Kelly jumped up and ran after him and grabbed him by the arm. "um.. Where are we anyways and have you seen two other girls they might even be dressing kind of like us. The both have blonde hair. Have you heard any freakish stuff from one of the blondes it would be our friends have you seen them?" Kelly said worriedly. The guy looked down into her eyes and she blushed slightly letting go of his arm. "Sorry." whispered Kelly. Amanda all of a sudden wrapped her arm around my neck and kind of started choking me. While I spin around and try to get free she keeps a big smile on as her lips spread so say something.

"Sorry my friend's a total freak sometimes. Hehe, we will let ya go now." laughed Amanda from embarrassment and she slowly started to slide away with Kelly freaking out at her.

"Well I did see two girls fighting down by the Streamy Lake. Its that way." He points down the path that he was about to take. "All you do is continue going and you will get to it right away. I'm heading that way you could come with m-" A huge wind came shooting at him as he watched the girl that just freaked out run down that way and Amanda on the ground holding her arm while blowing on it trying to get the pain to stop that was by a bite mark.

--------------------------------------------------------------Jill--------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god! You guys!" Jill ran to the book and looked down at it trying to figure out how the heck that happened. She spun the book around but found nothing. She picked up the book and blinked as she saw a picture of a two girls fighting by the water and another fighting on the ground. She blinked and she turned the page and found nothing on the other page. "What how can that be? Maybe the autho- no why would it be here then and it has a hard cover." She turned the page back to where it was and examine the page her eyes ran over the words that seem to keep appearing. She read a bit. "Wow this does sound like the girl and there's four of them."

Jill jumped as she heard the door open. She spun around to see Miranda standing by the door with her hand resting on the door to keep it open. "Hi hi! What's going on Jill?" she asked as she looked down at the book and then back at Jill. She walked in slightly letting to door swing shut and she continued her steps towards Jill.

Jill looked down at the book with worried eyes while she told the story to Miranda. Miranda nodded while she sat next to Jill. She held the book and read what was coming onto the page. "Well its saying here that the girls, that were fighting, are following a Suzaku Warrior, which means they should be safe for a while. But I wonder what a Suzaku is." Miranda turned to the cover of the book . "_Four Gods of Heaven and Earth_. Interesting, I think I read into the four gods. Maybe they have something here." Mir said as she gazed at the books. She stood up with the book in her hands and Jill next to her.

"I don't get it. It's just a book. How could some one just disappear inside this book!" Jill tried to keep her voice down but couldn't help it. When she found out that she went a bit loud she covered her mouth. Miranda stared at her as her black kind of akward dress spun around as she walked closer to the books.

"Don't worry no ones out there. It sounds like the guy out their new about this. He told me not to come in here but I kept getting this feeling." Miranda eyes examined the books as she looked for something that sounded kind of alike. "Jill could you help me find something about stars." Jill blinked as she nodded and looked around for something about stars.

"Why stars? Shouldn't we be looking up like the Suzaku's or Japanese or something?" Jill asked as she continued searching.

Mir shrugged as she turned her eyes towards Jill. "I have this feeling that it something about stars. I also have a feeling that this has to do about China. I hate having these stupid feelings." Mir glared at a book and sighed as she continued looking. She looked already through like five books and found nothing. Her hands ran along the books but then stopped at one very old looking book. She pulled it out slowly and she turned her gaze up. To say something to Jill but then noticed that she was the only one in the room.

------------------------------------------------------------End of Chapter 2-----------------------------------------------

The fun Chat! D

BATMAN! -Kelly

Smacks Kelly's head

Owie!-Kelly T.T

That's for acting so stup-Jill

Jill goes flying across room

ONLY I CAN BEAT UP KELLY!-Alicia

KONNICHIHA!-Mir

Miranda stop being so darn cute!- Alicia

Hehe-Mir

M-I-R!---Alicia

Hehehehehehehe MWAHAHAHA!-Mir

Okay don't do that anymore its scary- cries Kelly

giggles

So what to do about Chapter 3 you guys?…Should I stop or keep goin-Kelly

YOU BETTER KEEP GOING OR I GET TO HAVE A REASON TO HURT YOU!-Alicia

Bananas in Pjs are coming down the stairs-Kayla

WHEE!- spins Mir

BANANAS! that's a scary song-Alicia &Kelly

HEY!-Alicia & Kelly

Chases Kelly around with a butcher knife

Cries while running

And the rest laugh at the two…weird kids oo;…Hey I'm not a kid! …yes you are! No! . …Yes! . …STOP IT!…FINE!…TUNA! CHEESE! PIZZA! PEANUT BUTTER! LOVE! HATE! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU TOO! CUZ..YOUR SO COOL! AND PRETTY AND YOU ARE WEIRD!..YAY!… . (people be confused! D)…oh yeah…

poke the poke and the poke pokes backies yay! -

The End come back for the crazy one next Chapter… . ..maybe..crazy one…it might..be…BAD ONE..! OO LIKE..LIKE…shoots Kelly -.-


End file.
